Old Queens and Mama's Boy
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Han and Leia get some unwanted visitors and send them packing. Now complete, but story will continue!
1. Chapter 1

OLD QUEENS AND MAMA'S BOY1

Chapter 1

Han and Leia sat down with Jacen and Tenel Ka to work out a plan for Jacen finishing his studies and having a decent place to house a new baby. In the end, the four agreed that staying at Leia and Han's was the best alternative. Leia didn't say it to the kids, but she was concerned with how young the parents were, and Han, who'd been a much older first time parent, remembered how overwhelmed he'd felt at the beginning, even with a great deal of life experience.

Nothing prepared you for parenthood, both he and Leia agreed. Jacen had had the advantage of caring for younger siblings, but both of his parents realized that that would be almost useless knowledge.

It wasn't all sweetness all the time; having two extra people at home at a time when Han and Leia were winding down, having only one child at home, was much more chaotic. Jacen got up very early, Tenel Ka followed him, and sometimes they'd drink all the kaf without remembering to prepare another brew. Jacen had his datapads strewn everywhere; Jarik would get frustrated that his older brother had to study and couldn't play with him, and there were some unpleasant words exchanged from time to time. Han and Leia felt that it would have been impossible to find anyone as sloppy as their four seemed to be, but Tenel Ka was, if possible, worse. She did try to clean up what she and Jacen had done, but other times she forgot. They had put together the twins' two beds for the both of them, and Han swore that they were allergic to turning back the covers and fluffing pillows, at the very least. The floor of their room was covered in clothing and datapads and the large bundle of baby clothes that Leia had been shopping for. Leia never seemed to return home without something for her new grandchild, especially upon finding out it was a girl.

Han swore that they were going to drown in pink. He remembered that there was plenty of pink for Jaina but never like this. Leia had bought pink blankets, pink sheets, pink sweaters, pink dresses, pink jumpsuits, pink pajamas and other forms of pink the likes of which Han had never seen, not even with Jaina. Lately she'd been buying pink stuffed animals and other toys in pink. She was clearly a woman on a mission to make sure her granddaughter did not suffer from a lack of pink.

Tenel Ka was fine with handing over her credits from the Praxeum, but Leia was hoarding them so that once Jacen graduated, they'd have a down payment for a decent place. Tenel Ka and Jacen had no idea she was doing it. Han approved; as the months went on, he was feeling that the apartment had gotten much smaller and even less tidy. He'd long ago realized that the Solos were never going to win awards for neatness, but the disaster was getting to him.

He and Leia were in their bed, working. He was completing the texts he was writing on attack and defense maneuvers. He liked the subject matter but he grew tired of writing. He groaned.

"Why'd I ever agree to do this?" He asked Leia.

"Because you're an expert on the subject."

"There're other experts."

"No one compares to you, Flyboy, and I mean that in every possible way." She tossed her datapad. She was helping to draw up a constitution for a newly formed alliance of a group of worlds on the Outer Rim. They were the least populated, the most ethnocentric, and the most difficult to bring to any kind of agreement, but progress was being made. She hoped.

"I have a lot of days where I think trying to get people to work together is an exercise in futility," Leia said, her frustration evident.

"Just look at our family," Han muttered. "What were we thinking, having them live here?"

"That we could help them," Leia responded simply.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're reasonable sometimes," Han said to her. She chuckled and leaned her head on Han's shoulder.

"It's not that much longer. Tenel Ka delivers in a month, Jacen graduates in four. It'll be all right," Leia said, taking Han's cheek in one hand and drawing him in for a kiss. "At least they don't fight all the time."

"Well, let's face it, our start was a little on the rocky side," Han said softly.

"At least we gave everybody something to talk about," Leia said, smiling.

"There were bets on us," Han recalled with a smile.

"You can stop right there. I don't think I want to know," Leia said, laughing.

"Wedge Antilles walked off with a fair chunk of credits."

"He's my second cousin. The bastard." Leia was laughing.

The two enjoyed a private, silent moment. Tenel Ka was teaching Jarik some lightsabre tricks in the living room and Jacen was studying at the dining room table. Jarik would never go to Praxeum, but he liked the swordplay element, and he was easy for her; she was eight months pregnant and wasn't moving too fast these days. She'd be going on leave in a couple of weeks.

"I've got a question for you," Han said to Leia.

"Yes, of course I'm horny." Both burst out laughing. "You know, when Mon Mothma was alive, I really wanted to comm her one morning and tell her I was calling in horny." This caused Han to laugh even more.

"Do you think it's odd that no one in Tenel Ka's family knows about her pregnancy?" Han asked.

"I'm sure they must know," Leia said, frowning slightly. It hadn't occurred to her that Tenel Ka seemed to not miss her family. She didn't speak much of them. "Maybe they're upset because she likes it here on Coruscant. She's said she has no plans to return to Hapes. I don't blame her. You've seen her father."

"That moron? The less of his DNA she got, the better."

"Teneniel was no prize, either. Tenel Ka has no interest in ascending to the throne of Hapes. She wants to have what she considers a normal life, whatever that is."

"Do you think that's odd?" Han asked. "She's living here on Coruscant, teaching at the Praxeum, and making like nothing."

"I totally sympathize with her."

"You've had the royal experience."

"Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"The money's not bad," Han mused.

"It's about the only thing that isn't."

"What, ever wish you weren't born into politics?"

"More and more with each passing day." She sighed.

"I bet I can make you forget about work," Han said, his eyes full of mischief.

"I bet you can, too," Leia said. Han moved in close so that he could kiss her, softly, gently. The two kissed this way for quite a while. It took much longer to climax these years, but they both loved it; it was a perfect excuse to make love in a tender, leisurely way, exploring each other all over again each time.

Things were just about to get more serious when Jarik barged through the door.

"Mom! Dad! Get up!"

"Why?" Han demanded as he rapidly disentangled himself from his wife.

"'Cause Tenel Ka's mom and dad and grandma are here!"

"What the hell?" Han said. "You mean here, at our apartment?"

"Well, outside. Tenel Ka doesn't want me to let 'em in."

"I can certainly sympathize with that. Jarik, go ahead on let them in," Leia said wearily. "We'll work out the details."

"Okay."

"I can't believe this," Han grumbled.

"Yeah, I know, we forgot to lock the door."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Leia's concession to the annnouncement of late night visitors was Han putting on a T shirt, one with a message that could be interpreted as an obscenity. As it was past 2200 hours, they felt that anyone who interrupted them deserved what they got.

"Where is she?" A greying blonde man who once might have been muscular and was now gone to fat shouted at Jarik.

"I dunno," Jarik said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are your parents?" demanded an elderly woman.

"Look what the lizards dragged in," Han said acidically. "Y'know, generally, when people come to visit, and they're gonna be late, they give the courtesy of some form of communcation."

"Isolder, Ta'a Chume, Teneniel. What a surprise." Leia didn't make much of an attempt to hide her irritation. She'd never liked this family, and appearing at their home unannounced late at night made her like them even less.

"Where is my daughter?" Teneniel responded.

"Gee, what is this, you show up on our doorstep, you don't call in advance and you start making demands? Here's my advice. Get a room. We've got plenty of decent hotels nearby," Han said archly.

"Where is Tenel Ka?" Isolder repeated.

"With Jacen, somewhere." Jarik had delayed the three adults long enough so that the couple could hide.

"And what is it that this child is up at this hour?" Ta'a Chume remarked, glaring at Jarik, who stuck his tongue out at her. "And, such horrible manners." That made Jarik laugh.

"It's the weekend, just in case you forgot," Han reminded them. "Jarik, bud, make yourself scarce, okay?"

Jarik scurried off to the safety of his room. It had a door adjoining it to Jacen's room. Jacen's walk in closet had less crap in it than Jarik's and the couple had taken up refuge in there. He locked the door behind him, opened the adjoining door, and made sure Jacen's door was locked completely.

Tenel Ka was upset, and Jacen was trying to comfort her.

"Why are your mom and dad and grandma so mean?" Jarik asked Tenel Ka.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down already!" Jacen hissed.

"There's something you can do for me," Tenel Ka told the ten year old boy.

"Whassat?"

"Get near the door and see if you can hear what they're talking about."

"They're just kinda yelling at each other right now."

"I know that. Now do you understand why I like your family better than my own?" Tenel Ka said to Jarik.

"Yeah. Yours are assholes."

"Don't say that in front of Mom and Dad," Jacen warned him.

"Okay, okay!" Jacen headed back to the door, lying on the floor and listening closely.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I need some wine," Ta'a Chume said, addressing Leia as if she was a house servant.

"First you tell us what you're doing here," Leia snarled at her. "Then I'll decide if I'm going to play hostess."

"For your information, Tenel Ka is the Queen Mother, or will be, when I am gone," Ta'a Chume said unpleasantly. "She must return to Hapes at once to deliver the princess."

"No, she needs to come with me to Dathomir!" Teneniel shouted.

"There's no way in the nine hell's she's going to Dathomir!" Isolder roared at the woman they'd assumed to be Isolder's wife. Rumor had had it that Isolder and Teneniel had been separated for some time, and this pretty much proved that it wasn't idle gossip.

"Excuse me, ladies," and Han's expression said that Isolder was included in that description, "but you seem to have forgotten a few things. Such as who the baby's father is, for example."

"He is of no consequence," Ta'a Chume informed Han, her face hard. "If he wants to be Tenel Ka's consort, fine, but he's going to live on Hapes. If he refuses, he will not see the child."

"You're out of your minds," Leia told them coldly. "And as of right now, you're to leave our home. We can discuss this when the three of you can be rational, if you even know what it means."

"We aren't leaving," Isolder said, rather timidly. "Right, Mother?"

"We are not going anywhere," Ta'a Chume repeated. "Not until I see my granddaughter."

"Have fun sleeping on the floor. Leia, let's go." Han then pointed his finger at the three, but the emphasis was on Ta'a Chume. "And if you wake up anyone in this house tonight, I'll call the constabulary and have you arrested. In case you've forgotten, my wife has a considerable amount of influence, so it could look real bad for you."

They left the bickering trio and headed back to their room, where they were certain that they weren't going to get much sleep, or any sex.

"If you want me to use my blaster, I'll be happy to do it," Han said to Leia. "And I mean that literally. No jury would convict me."

"I know I wouldn't. How come I have a feeling they're going to raid the chiller and the intoxicants?"

"Because that's what rude assholes do. They show up without being invited, drink all the good stuff, eat the food, punch holes in the wall and refuse to clean up after themselves."

"I hope the kids are going to get some sleep, because I have a feeling we aren't getting any."


	2. Chapter 2

OLD QUEENS AND MAMA'S BOY

Chapter 2

NOTE: The hotel's name, Sicin Olta, is the Irish Gaelic translation for 'drunk chicken.' (Proper diacritical marks not included).

"I'm not going to be able to do this all night," Tenel Ka said to Jacen. "In fact, I'm not gonna be able to go five more minutes. I seriously gotta pee."

"That seems to happen a lot," Jacen said. "But yeah, happens in animals, too."

The problem was that the bathroom the kids had shared was not attached to any of the bedrooms; it required her to go out in the hallway.

"They're still arguing," Jarik reported back.

"Maybe it's a good time to try to slip out," Tenel Ka said, almost in tears. "This is horrible! Jacen, I swear, I never told 'em where we were living."

"Look, don't worry about it, okay? Besides, we're not bad with lightsabers," Jacen said, giving her a small but sweet smile. "C'mon, we can't sit in the closet all night, anyway." The two stepped out of the closet. "Jarik, my man, thanks, but you're off duty now. Get some sleep."

"How'm I gonna go to sleep with them yelling out there?" Jarik looked at his brother and his girlfriend.

"Try the noise killing headphones."

"They're heavy."

"Stuff your ears with something." Jacen opened the door and headed out first. "Okay, come on, keep it quiet." The two tiptoed into the hallway as quickly as possible. They were hoping not to be noticed, but Isolder noticed Jacen standing outside the door.

"Get over here!" Ta'a Chume shouted at Jacen.

"Who are you, and what're you doing in my parents' house?" Jacen demanded. He considered going back to his room for his lightsaber.

"I'm Tenel Ka's father," Isolder announced. "And you're the boy who sired her daughter, I presume." His tone was not friendly.

"Yeah, I'm the baby's father. What of it?" Jacen snarled.

"You, young man, will not address us in that tone of voice!" Ta'a Chume shouted at him.

"Can you keep it down? My mom and dad and my little brother are trying to sleep!"

"Did someone say something about sleep?" Leia was out of her room, and Jacen knew the expression. He knew when his mother was out for blood. "We asked you to leave." Han appeared behind her, and there was nothing less than murderous rage in his face.

"Get out of my house. Now!" Han shouted. "Jacen, call the constabulary and use your mom's name if you have to!"

Jason went to grab his comm from one of his pockets.

"Apparently you don't know who we are," Ta'a Chume said, her eyes narrowing ferociously.

"I'm well aware that you're royalty, but that doesn't mean you get to overrun my home and my family."

Tenel Ka came into the living room.

"Oh my gods, there you are!" Teneniel raced over to her daughter. "Tenel Ka, my darling, I'm here to take you to Dathomir, where you and your daughter can live the way you should!"

"I'm not going to Dathomir, Mom," Tenel Ka said coldly.

"Damn right she's not. She's going back to Hapes with us and she'll take her place as Queen Mother," Ta'a Chume said.

"I'm not going to Hapes, either!" Tenel Ka was furious, and Han and Leia were pretty sure that if they'd had their lightsabers with them, a few people would be minus some body parts. She'd had to convince Han not to bring his blaster out into the living room, and now she regretted it.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tenel Ka shouted at the top of her lungs. "Mom, Dad, Grandma, please, leave us alone. At least go to a hotel."

"You would think Jacen's mother being royalty, she would have welcomed us properly," Isolder sniffed.

"Oh, shut up!" Ta'a Chume snapped at her son, whom she considered something of a half wit. "The High Council will hear about this, Organa Solo!"

"Tell them, please," Leia said, dripping sarcasm from every pore.

"Last chance: hotel or jail," Han said. "Your choice."

"I can't believe this!" Teneniel shrieked. "I'm being thrown out of the house my daughter is living in! Tenel Ka, you've overlooked your obligations long enough. We'll discuss this tomorrow."

"No, Mom, we won't," Tenel Ka said icily. "Same for you, Dad. And Grandma, I hope I never see you again!" Tenel Ka turned on her heel and headed back for the room she shared with Jacen.

"Her obligations are with us!" Ta'a Chume snapped at Teneniel.

"Yes, they are!" Isolder echoed.

"Shut up!" Ta'a Chume hissed at her son.

Han had had enough. "We have some very nice hotels nearby. So choose now. Luxury hotel or jail cell, doesn't matter to me."

Jacen walked up to Ta'a Chume and Isolder and glared at Teneniel. "Don't you ever talk to Tenel Ka like this, ever."

"We will go. But Tenel Ka will be at our hotel in the morning, and without him!" Ta'a Chume indicated that Jacen was not going to be welcome. "And the High Council will surely hear of this!"

"I suggest you leave before I get angry!" Han said, his voice low and cold.

The three finally exited in anger, Teneniel crying, Ta'a Chume yelling, Isolder trying to hide behind his mother.

"Now you know why I like it on Coruscant," Tenel Ka said, Jacen still holding her close and using a thumb to wipe her tears. "I don't have to deal with THEM!"

Tenel Ka, uncharacteristically, sat down on the sofa and began to cry. Jacen sat next to her and held her in his arms, comforting her.

"Those are like the meanest people ever," Jarik said. No one had been able to get any sleep before and it was looking as if no one would get any now.

"Okay, everyone," Han said to them. "I know that in two days, we all gotta get back to work, except for Jarik here who's spending school vacation in the best possible way, but we need to get out of here, at least for the weekend."

"I agree," Leia said. "I'm sorry, Tenel Ka - "

"Don't be. I hate them. They don't care about me," Tenel Ka said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as Jacen embraced her.

"The fact is, they do have to be dealt with," Leia groaned. "They're going to make this political, and that's going to be a mess. But, we are not going to let you face them alone," she said to Tenel Ka. "Jacen will be with you, and of course Han and me."

"What about me?" Jarik said.

"You get to go, too," Han told his youngest, ruffling his hair. Han secretly hoped that Jarik would do whatever he could to be obnoxious. He decided he might coach the boy ahead of time. Leia wouldn't approve, but then again, their three unwanted late night visitors hadn't exactly earned their respect. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy," Jarik protested.

"Yes, you are," Han told him firmly. "You have to go to bed. Your mother and I are tired."

Han was pretty sure he and Leia wouldn't be picking up where they'd left off, which, to his mind, sucked as much, if not more, than anything that had transpired that evening.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Having gone to bed hours too late, the entire Solo family, including Tenel Ka, was sleeping late. So when the intercom went off, Jarik was the only one who heard it.

"Who is it?" the ten year old asked groggily.

"We're waiting for you downstairs!" It was the voice of the old woman who'd been there. Well, the older woman, both were, to Jarik, old.

"Everybody's sleeping. Go away."

"Young man, we are not going away, and you need to be whipped for talking like that to us! Do you not understand that we're a royal family?"

"My mom's royal. I don't care."

"Get your mother right now."

"I can't hear you!" Jarik turned off the intercom and headed back to bed.

Han stumbled out of the bedroom. "What's going on, buddy?"

"Just that mean old lady from last night."

"Oh. Great."

"'S okay. I turned the intercom off."

"I like the way you think." Han ruffled the boy's hair, unruly like his own.

Leia staggered a few moments later. "Oh, thank the gods you made coffee," she said to Han. "Jarik, turn the intercom back on and let me talk with them." Before she could say another word, her comm went off. "Yes, Ta'a Chume?"

"I will speak with my granddaughter NOW."

"No, you won't. She's asleep. Give us a time and place and we'll be there."

"I'm here now. And so are the media."

"What hotel are you staying at?" Leia was trying to keep her tone even, but inside she was boiling.

"We're at the Sicin Olta." Sicin Olta was the most elegant hotel in the government district, which was saying a lot, since Coruscant had a tremendous number of luxury hotels. "Can you believe that the proprietor refused to tell the guests in the Penthouse Suite to leave? I've never been so insulted!"

"We will meet you at the Imar Gachrud in two hours. Not before," Leia said, trying not to explode. "And if you don't get rid of the reporters, we'll inform them that your kingdom is delinquent on taxes, there's widespread corruption among your elites, and Isolder cheated with sixteen different women since his marriage, and that's only the ones that can be documented. Also, we know you have a thing for young boys and that you've at times forced them into having sexual relations - "

"There is no truth to that!"

"-and on three different occasions, you were treated for sexually transmitted ailments. Oh, and there's looting the treasury for your family and hangers on, and that CAN and HAS been corroborated. I suggest you send the media scum away and keep your fucking mouth shut or I will move to have you dethroned, and as you know, the GFFA has that capacity when notable wrongdoing towards one's people is blatant. You want to play that way? Bring it on." Leia slammed her comm off.

"Well played, Mrs. Scruffy Nerfherder," Han said admiringly.

Leia turned to Jarik. "You didn't hear me say anything, right?"

"Just the 'fucking' part."

"You especially didn't hear that. Go wake Jacen and Tenel Ka."

Han handed her a cup of kaf. "Want some Corellian whiskey in that?" he asked her.

"Don't tempt me."


	3. Chapter 3

OLD QUEENS AND MAMA'S BOY

Chapter 3

"Well, this is weird," Jaina commented to Zekk, a boy she was friends with. He had a more romantic interest in her, but at the moment, she was understandably a littl gun shy. The two had known each other from Praxeum.

"What's weird?" Zekk asked her.

"Nobody's here, and it's the weekend. Usually everyone's crashed out except for Jarik watching holocartoons, or they're up and complaining about something." She glanced at the board in the kitchen. "Well, they can't have gone far. The rolling coders to both the _Falcon_ and the speeders are here. Maybe they went to brunch. Whatever. We've got the valet to ourselves." The main purpose of their trip was cleaning their clothing; both lugged in huge duffels. There were valets near the base but they cost a lot in credits. Jaina had long ago done the calculus and determined that washing at home cost significantly less.

She let Zekk start first and grabbed her comm link, punching in Han's code.

"Where are you guys?" Jaina demanded.

"Exercising intergalactic diplomacy," Han said wearily.

"Is that why I hear Mom shouting?"

"Something like that."

"Are you having brunch?"

"I don't think this is gonna last that long."

"Can we have brunch at the Pancake Palace?"

"Honey, I'm not sure what we're doing at this point."

"Who's doing the yelling besides Mom?"

"Tenel Ka's relatives."

"Oh, now that's a fun time! So if you're gonna go to the Pancake Palace, me and Zekk - "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. What is this 'Zekk' that you speak of?"

"Daddy, take it easy, he's a friend, okay? We're doing our laundry."

"You tell him - "

"Bye, Daddy."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The Sicin Olta was within walking distance. Chewie had joined the family for what Han and Leia were sure was to be the Brunch From Hell; Han felt that the presence of his oversized friend could possibly intimidate the Hapan Royal Family, especially if they insulted the people he considered to be His Human Family.

"Thanks for the shot of whiskey in my kaf," Leia said quietly to Han. "There was no way I'd be able to face these idiots sober. And I'm going to order Bleeding Hearts, as many of them as I need to keep from reaching across the table and murdering however many of them I need, for brunch."

"Knock yourself out," Han said to her. "I'm not averse to a couple ales myself."

"Then the holotabloids can talk about the Solos as a bunch of drunken slobs," Leia said.

"I like it," Han said, winking at her.

"I've got a few words I feel like saying to them," Jacen said angrily, his arm over Tenel Ka's shoulder.

"Save them for when it really gets ugly," Tenel Ka said. "And trust me, it will." The couple hadn't heard Leia reaming Ta'a Chume over the comm. "If I never see them again, it'll be too soon."

"Let's just get this over with," Leia said to everyone.

"I'm prepared," Han said, fondling the blaster strapped to his thigh.

"Of course you are," Leia assured him. "I was tempted to pack mine, but I was afraid I'd use it." Leia turned to look at Jacen and Tenel Ka. "You left your lightsabers at home, I hope."

"Nope, got 'em tucked away in Tenel Ka's bag," Jacen said. "You know, just in case."

"Why don't I get a weapon?" Jarik whined.

"'Cause you're too young, that's why," Jacen told him. "Besides, Chewie's here. Chewie, bare your teeth."

Chewie gave a grin that could only be described as malevolent. "Cool," Jarik said, giving Chewie a thumbs up.

"Save it for once we're seated. The maitre d' might kick us out," Leia said as the family walked into the lobby of the elegant hotel. The floors were made of gold veined marble, with golden lighting fixtures everywhere and plenty of comfortable sofas and chairs.

The Imar Gachrud restaurant was on the west side of the building. It wasn't hard to spot Tenel Ka's family; Ta'a Chume was loudly bullying the server.

"You're late," Isolder said to the Solos. "And what is that...thing?" She made a face at Chewbacca.

"He's family," Leia said tersely.

"Tenel Ka, my ship is being readied, and you are to return to Hapes after you finish your brunch and pack," Ta'a Chume said to her granddaughter.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Jacen said, pointing at Ta'a Chume. "Tenel Ka's gonna do what she thinks is best, and you don't have anything to say about it!"

Teneniel, who was already on her second intoxicating beverage, diverted her attention momentarily to Tenel Ka. "Sweetheart, darling, come with me instead. You know you're a Dathomiri at heart."

"No, I'm not!" Tenel Ka shouted at the top of her lungs, to where there was momentary dead silence in the dining room. It would be relived in the future as perhaps one of the family's more awkward moments. "I'm not going anywhere! My life is here on Coruscant, with Jacen and our baby girl!"

"You're a princess, and you have responsibilities," Ta'a Chume said to Tenel Ka, and turned to Teneniel with a look of disgust on her face.

"I have responsibilities only to Jacen and our little girl," Tenel Ka said stubbornly. The young woman might not wish to assume the duties of royalty, but she certainly carried herself as a princess. Leia knew the drill well.

Ta'a Chume snorted. "The son of a smuggler. I can't tell you how proud I am." Her voice dripped sarcasm.

"And I was very good at it," Han shot back. "Which is more than can be said for you, Your Highness." His face and voice were scornful.

The server returned to the table. "May I get you anything?" he asked the Solos.

"Bleeding Heart, double shot," Leia ordered without hesitation.

"Alderaanian ale," Han threw in his.

"Mint soda." Jacen eschewed intoxicants, much to the relief of his long suffering parents.

"Blossom water, carbonated," Tenel Ka spoke.

"Kavasa ice," Jarik said.

The server looked at Chewie.

"Nothing for him. He's a sloppy drunk," Han said. Chewie snarled at him briefly.

The server vanished and soon returned with beverages. Leia wasn't in the mood for sipping and took a large gulp.

"Now, let's make something perfectly clear," Leia said after her second gulp of her drink. "Tenel Ka is a member of my family. She has chosen to be with Jacen and by extension, us. She's quite capable of making her own decisions and having been a royal myself, I know what the life is like, and she has enough self knowledge to realize it's not for her. Now, if you wish to visit in the future, you might receive a warmer welcome if one, you notify her in advance; two, if she consents to have you visit her and three, if she is agreeable to having you visit, you will treat her, my son, and the rest of my family with respect. Do I make myself clear?" She finished her drink. "And if you wish to take this to the High Council and/or the holotabloids, just remember that I know where the bodies are all buried. And that Isolder got the clap from a high ranking senator's daughter."

She motioned to her family, who filed out.

"Jaina called me. She's got some boy with her in the house," Han grumbled.

"Your point being?" Leia said, arching an eyebrow.

"She didn't let me kill Jagged Fel, and now she's got someone else!"

"Han, you just assume the worst of these young men! How do you know he isn't just a friend?"

"That's what she said. He's probably thinking about ravishing her this minute!"

"I think Jaina can take care of herself," Leia told him sharply. "I'm sure she only came to do her laundry."

"And get free food. She said something about Pancake Palace."

"I could use some pancakes. And nerf bacon." Leia closed her eyes.

"Okay, guys! We're going to Pancake Palace!" Han shouted to the younger members of the family.

"Yay!" Jarik shouted.

Chewie trilled his approval as well, rather loudly.

"You know they don't serve booze at Pancake Palace," Han reminded Leia.

"That's all right. I'll pick up again at 1700."

Han turned to Leia. "Did Isolder really get the clap from a senator's daughter?"

Leia shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me."

01123581321345589144233377610987


End file.
